You Only Have One Chance To Make Things Right
by bexs12345
Summary: This is a repost of the story but with the same name. There is no sum because there is really no why to describe it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys if you are author i have a question for you. "Do you listen to music when you write or is it just me?" I got the Kim part from the song _Come_ _Back_..._Be_ _Here_ by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: i don't own kickin' it or BearPaw*

* * *

(Kim's POV)

It has been a week since Jack called me at 4 am, the day that marked our two days of being together, to tell me that he just found out he has to move to New York for a year then to London for another 6 months and might not be able to visit the gang and I. But now I am standing at the Seaford airport while the guys say go good-bye to Jack. Since we got there about 15 mins more than we needed to the guys decide to let Jack and I have some 'alone time' before Jack left.

When I turned to Jack he kissed me. When we pulled apart we just stood there together enjoying each other's company. "I love you Kimberly Anne Crawford, I will come back for you as soon as I can."Jack said suddenly. "I love you too Jackson Dannel Nathanl Brewer, I will be counting the days till you come back too me" I said. The guys come back a few minuets later and say good-bye to Jack one more time. Then his flight is called but he turns to me and gives me one last kiss. Then turns and walks down the ramp to the plane but waves to us before he does go into the plane. Once Jack is gone I, the great Kim Crawford, break down sobbing in front of everyone.

I don't wanna miss Jack like this I mean it has been almost 6 months but I still miss him like crazy. I had told myself in the beginning don't get to attached to Jack because he would probably leave me for some other girl. I mean he could have any girl he wants but he choose me. I am always thinking about what Jack told me before he left and I can't help but wait for him to come home to me.

I looked at my calendar only 6 months till Jack comes home, I groaned. Then I turned on the radio trying to forget Jack and of course my favorite break up song, _Come back...Be here _by Taylor swift, comes on. I decide to sing along.

By the end of the song i did break down sobbing. I missed Jack so much more than i was willing to accept. RING! "Hello?" I said. "KIM! GUESS WHAT WAIT YOU TAKE TO LONG TO GUESS SO I WILL TELL YOU! WE HAVE A COMPITION IN LONDON, ENGALND! OH YEAH THE NAME OF THE DOJO IS THE PURPLE TIGERS! OUR PLANE TAKES OFF AROUND 7 AM TOMORROW!" yelled Rudy into the phone. I dropped my phone the screamed "YES!". We ge to see Jack! I ran to get packed

(A YEAR BEFORE WHEN JACK GOT ON THE PLANE,,,,JACKS POV)

I can't help but feel I made the wrong choice. You see I lied to the gang and Kim about way I was leaving. I didn't have to go but I chose to. I told them I had to move for my mom and dads jobs but the real reason was that I missed London. I used to live there, from when I was born till I moved to Seaford. So my grandfather said I could move to London and live with him till my senior year in highschool then I had to move back to Seaford. So I have 1 year and 6 months in London.

~Time skip~

I just walked back into my old DoJo, and of course my picture is still on the wall with a caption of 'Best Student', just like last time. Then my old friends came out of the changing rooms and just like alway Jason(Avan Jogia) and Cody(Chris Galya) were arguing, that is untill Lea(Elizabeth Gillies) saw me and shouted "LEO!". Then they all came running over to hug me."OH MY GOD LEO! When did you get here?"asked Kayla(Kristin Herrera). "It's Jack remember! And I just got here."i said. "OH THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T WAIT A WEEK TO SEE US!"shouted Marissa(Samantha Bascarino). The my grandfather came out of his office. I walked over to him."Hello Lil' Dragon."he said. "Sensei."i said as we bowed to each other. "What are you waiting for go get you gi on!"said my Grandfather. I smiled and said "Yes sensei."

~Time skip to right before Kim comes to London with the gang. Jacks POV~

Jason and I just finished sparring. When my grandfather came out of his office and called us over. "Alright Purple Tigers, we have a compation in 2 days so practice extra hard. The DoJo is from California and is part of the Bobby Wasabi chang. They will also be practicing here they will be here any minuet so get to work!"said my grandfather. We hurried to work. Then the door opened and in came Kim, Rudy, Jerry, and Milton. "JACK!"kim yelled when she saw me. "KIM!"i said as i ran over to them. I picked Kim up and spun her around. When I set her down I kissed her. She put her arms were around my neck and my arms were already around her waist so i just pulled her closer to me."Uh, Jack...who is that?"asked Jason, Cody, Kayla, Marissa, and Lea when Kim and I pulled apart. "Jason, Cody, Kayla, Marissa, Lea, this is my girlfriend Kim, old Sensei Rudy, and friends Jerry and Milton. Guys, Rudy, and Kim meet Jason, Cody, Kayla, Marissa, and Lea. WAIT! Where is Ash(Taylor Swift during her Fearless album)?"i said. Then Ash came running in. "I'm here!"yelled Ashley. "Ash in my office NOW!"said Grandfather. "Yes Sensei." she said before following grandfather into his office."Good luck Ash!" We(Not Rudy, Milton, Jerry and Kim) called after her. Then Grandfather sticks his head out of his office. "BACK TO WORK! Lil' Dragon you are in charge."said Grandfather. "Yes Sensei."we said. I turned to Rudy. "You guys can practice as well but if you break anything your out, got it?"i said. "Yes Jack."said Rudy. "Good."i said coldly. Rudy, Kim, Milton, and Jerry looked shocked by my tone.

Then i turned to Jason, Cody, Lea, Kayla, and Marissa. "Cody and Lea you guys are going to work on bo-staff. Kayla you and Marissa you can work on the dummies, no not Jason and Cody! Jason we are going to spar again. Now get to work."i said. "Yes Sensei Jack!"they said, before they made their way to where they wer supposed to be. Jason and I made our way to the mat. Then Ash came out. "Jack do you want me to be the ref like last time?"she said in a small voice. "Yeah Ash, that would be great." i said giving her a small smile. Jason and I sparred and i could feel the everyone watching us closely. In less than a minuet Jason landed on the ground with a groan. I helped him up. "Bro I am serious tell me how you do it so quick, I mean i am the thrid highest belt in this room as a 7th degree black belt. Then you as a 10th degree black belt in any form of Martial Arts."Wasabi Warrios and Rudy's jaws drop. "And then Sensei, your grandfather, has a 12th degree black belt in any form of Martial arts. How do you do it without breaking a sweat?"said Jason. "Training."i said. "Purple Tigers office NOW!"said my grandfather. Then we walked into my grandfathers office. "So Lil' Dragon, do you know them?"said my grandfather. "Yes i do, I used to karate with them before i moved back here."i said. "Alright know i will place you with who you are going to fight. Jack since i am too old to fight you will fight the Sensei Rudy. Jason you will fight the red-head i think his name is Milton"_Milton's going to die!_ i though. "Ash you will fight Kim. and Cody you will fight Jerry." _Jerry is going to die as well._ i thought. "Everyone is excused but Lil' Dragon please tell them the fighting arrangements before you go." said my grandfather.

We walked out i went over to Rudy and the gang. "Okay the fighting arrangement is Jason and Milton,"i started. "I'm going to die!"yelled Milton. "Cody and Jerry, then Ash and Kim, and since Sensei is too old to fight you, Rudy, will be fighting the second Sensei, me." i said before walking to the changing rooms. I came out wearing jeans, a plaid green button up with a black tee-shirt underneath it that said 'I'm a keeper', black converse, my leather jacket, and the bracelet Kim gave me when i made the record. When I came out Jerry and Milton were sparring as Kim watched and Rudy meditated. Jason, Cody, Kayla, Marissa, Lea, and Ash were waiting for me. Ash came running over and hopped on my back. I walked over, with Ash on my back, to Jason, Cody, Kayla, Marissa, and Lea. I could feel Kim shooting daggers at Ash from behind my back. "So Jack are you and Ash still coming with us to Josh's Pub?(AN: Don't know if it a real place or not)"asked Kayla. "Hell yeah!"said Ash and I at the same time. "Jack are you going to invite your girlfriend?"whispered Marissa. "Yep. Also you guys go ahead we will catch up. Ashley will you please get off my back so I can go talk to my girlfriend?"i said. "Alright big bro."said Ash as she hopped off my back. "Jerry, Milton, Kim if you want to be you are excused"said Rudy. "Uhg he is too nice to them."said Lea before they walked out the door, Rudy and Jerry and Milton went to the changing rooms, (The guys are listening to the conversion coming up)but Kim stayed. I walked over to where Kim was killing a dummy. "Hey Kim."i said. She turned to me. "Hey _Jack._"she said saying Jack coldly. "Kim what's the matter?"i asked. "You replaced us."said Kim. I was shocked. "I didn't replace you guys. I just came back to my old friends."i said.

"What do you mean old friends?"Kim asked. "I used to live in London."i said. "Well you replaced me."said Kim. "Kim I would never replace you I love you." I said. "What about Ash, huh?"said. Kim. "Yeah I love her too but only because she is my little sister."i said. "She is your sister!"said Kim. "Yep, so do you want to go hang out with me and my friends? Then later go on a date" i asked. "Sure, I would love to. Let me go and change."said Kim biting her lip before going to the changing rooms. She came out wearing light blue skinny jeans, light brown BearPaw*boots, a really light pink long sleeve shirt with an 89 on the front, the necklace i got her before i left, and my old light gray, blue, and dark gray stripped hoodie. I smiled when i saw she had on my old hoodie. "You look great."i said. She smiled, blushed, and bit her lip.(IT IS MARCH RIGHT NOW). I put my arm around her waist and she put her arm around my waist. I kissed her check before we walked out. When we go to the Pub I saw my friends sitting at our usual table, i pulled Kim over to it. We sat down right as Josh came over to take our order. "Jack, is this your lady friend you always talk about?"asked Josh. "Yes this is my girlfriend Kim." I said before i kissed her check. Then Josh bent down and whispered in my ear "They were here again, they said they will be back around 4:15, so about 5 mis."then he left. I put hit my head on the table. Then said "Jason, Marissa, Cody, and Kayla let's go we have 1 minuet left.."i said. Then Jason, Cody, Kayla, and Marissa banged their heads on the table and groaned before we all got up. I leaned down and gave Kim a kiss on the check before saying "Ash, Kim, Lea you stay here.". Then the Blue Panthers came in. I walked up to the leader, Tobias.(Jake Weary)

"_Jackson_."he said full of hate. "_Tobias_,"*i said full of hate and disgust.*"What are you doing here?"i asked. "I came to-"he started. "Annoy us? Well you failed so get out before we go all ninja on you!"said Kayla. "Kayla."Jason, and Cody said in a warning tone. "Oh I liked to see you try."said Tobias chuckling. "Marissa, and Cody go sit down but come back when you know what happens. And _Tobias_ get out now or else Josh is going to call to police, again."i said. "By police do you mean you and your top-secret group of highly trained secret teen agents?"he said smiling evilly at the end. That's it. Next thing you know he is pressed up against the wall and I am about to cut of all air possible. He looks terrified, I must have that deadly look in my eyes again. "Listen here I say if you want to live never speak of that and get the fuck*everyones gaspes at choice of words*out of here. Got it?"i said. He nodded. I let him go before walking out. Then once I got to the ally behind the Pub I grabbed my skateboard and skated to my grandfather's house. "GRANDPA!"i shouted when i walked in. He came walking in to the living-room. "Yes Lil' Dragon. Why do you have that deadly look in your eyes, again?"he said. SHIT! It is still there! "Tobias knows about the group."I said. "Shit! Jack how?"he asked. "I have no idea."i said. "Well what happened?"he asked. I told him the story. "Jack we need to get out of here, now!"he said. "Okay."I said. We packed up all our clothes and Ash's clothes, which was not fun. Ash got home about 30 mins after I did, we told her we are going to the safe house in Goose Creek, Kentucky. "What!Why?"she asked. "Remember what Tobias said about my group?*She nods* Well if he knows it is too dangerous so we must leave."i said. "Alright." she said. We went to the DoJo next and closed it up, till we get back not for good. I put some note on the door before i left. They for Kim, then the Wasabi Warriors, my friends from England, and finally one for Rudy.

_Dear Kim,  
__I wish I could tell you why I am leaving, but I don't want you to die. I may never see you again Kim, so I want you to forget me erase me from all memory. It would be best that way. The less you know about me the better chances you will live are. But Kim I still remember what I said that day at the airport and will never forget you and stop loving you but you have to me. Kim if I hear you die I will die. So please forget me it will save you, while I will kill you. Oh yeah since you must forget me we have to break up. :-(  
__Love,  
__J-Blank D-blank N-blank B-blank_

_Dear Milton,  
*MILTON'S EYES ONLY*Milton remember how I told you if I ever had to disappear you needed to find the T.S.T.A.W.W.C.I.S. *Top Secret Teen Association World Wide Criminal Investigation Service*? Well now is that time. Once you find them ask to speak to Mason Bullet(R. Brandon Johnson). Say a kid named Leo Anderson sent you. Tell them Mike(Adam Hicks), Tobias, Frank, Ty, and Chase(Shane Harper) know about this place. Then say Leo wants Jason, Kayla, Marissa, Lea, Cody, Gale(NOT FROM HUNGER GAMES!but Kenton Duty)and Griffin(Drew Roy) to meet him in the spot he talked about. Please don't screw this up Milton, because if you do you will die. Please burn this note after all tasks are done and till then don't let it out of your sight.  
your friend,  
J-blank D-blank N-blank B-blank._

_Dear Jason, Kayla, Cody, Marissa, and Lea,  
See you at the place  
~Leo_

_Dear Jerry,  
I will miss you bro. But you have to forget about me just like every one else. Next time I hear news about you I want it to be that you are a green belt! Good luck Bro  
~JB_

_Dear Rudy,  
You're the only person who kinda knows about my past so you must act like you have no idea who I am. I never existed!  
~Jack_

After we left the letters we ran, ran for an airplane to Goose Creek, Kentucky. When we got to the safe house we didn't unpack instead we contacted T.S.T.A.W.W.C.I.S. "Leo! Where have you been?"asked Mason. "Seaford. Well till about a year ago, then I went back to London. Now here I am."I said. "Anyway your friends got the notes, Jason, Kayla, Cody, Marissa, Lea, Gale, and Griffin are just waiting for the signal."he said. "Perfect."I said. "Yeah everything is perfect except your girlfriend/ex-girlfriend." he said. "God what happened to Kim?"I asked. "She's Bruce's niece and not taking the fact that you are never going to see her again well."he said. That is good and bad. I thought. "Well at least we know they won't kill her. But I wish I didn't have to wait to see her."I said. "Or will they Leo? And you know the rules."he said.. "I don't know sir. and Alright!"I said. "Leo he knows to wait till Jason, Cody, Marissa, Lea, and Kayla are gone to do any harm."he said. Then we got a message on my old phone, which can not be traced but can trace other phones. "Leo what's it say."he said. "Jack I did it I found them. Tomorrow I will go meet with them. Good luck on whatever your doing~Milton."i said. "Perfect."everyone said together. The next few days were boring. But then Jason, Kayla, Marissa, Lea, Cody, Gale, and Griffin showed up. For a few days they were fun but now they are boring. Ring! "Hello?"i said. "Leo video call now!"he said before he hung up. When I did a video call there they were, Bruce and Emily . "Agent Leo of the T.S.T.A.W.W.C.I.S."they said happily. Then I saw Kim's face in the background. "That's me and what do you need?"i said, trying to stall."Leo let's get down to business, if you ever want to see your girlfriend Kimberly Anna Crawford meet us in Seaford at 2:00 on Friday in the old abandon warehouse by your old house, and come alone! Oh yeah anyone comes before you do they die and little Kimmy here gets if you don't show she gets a bullet to the ?" they said.

"Alright."I said. "PERFECT Now say good-bye to Kim!"they said. "KIM HOLD IN THERE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"I yelled before they closed the door separating them and my Kim. "If you touch such as one hair on her head I will personally kill you not only for hurting her but for every other family member of mine that you killed. So watch your back!"I said before I hung up the video call. I went to my training room and punched a dummy for a while, that is till Kayla came in. "Leo...You got this. You are going to save her!"she said when I took a break and sat on the bench facing her. I looked down. "Leo quit doubting yourself. You're an amazing person! Any girl lucky to have. Every guys that meets you wants to be you! You may have not been able to do it in the past but now here your are stronger, smarted, older, wiser, and cocky if that's even possible. Leo Kim needs you."she said. "Dania(Going back to their old names now. P.S. this is Kayla.), what will I do when she wants to know about my past? I can't just tell her...it is going to be the thing that make me lose her."I said. "Honestly Leo I would tell the truth and stop lying! If she can't accept who you are then it's her fault because she will lose the best guy in the world."she said before she hugged me. Shit! What if some how the bitches got a hold of a picture of us hugging and found out that Dania used to like me. She doesn't now because she has a boyfriend, his name is Griffin, yes the one on my team. Anyway if they have a picture they could turn Kim against me!When Dania pulled from the hug she put her hand on my arm and said "Leo don't worry about what she will say, worry about getting her out!". "You're right. I need to stop thinking about what could happen and think about how to get my Kim back."I said.

She smiled. "Aren't I always right?"said Dania. She smirked then she left. About 5 mins later I had my plan and ran to the living-room where everyone, including Mason who was on a video chat, were. "I did it! I know how to get Kim back."I said. "I knew you could do it Leo!"said Dania. "Well how do we do it?"asked Mason. I told them my plan. "OMG! Leo it is that best plan ever!"said Amber(Marissa) and Mark(Cody) together. God when are they going to get together? I thought. "Thanks, well Mason can we do it?"i said. "Leo you are my best agent ever and this is your girl! Of course you can! Now go get your girl back!"said Mason before he turned off the video chat. I smiled then ran to get packed with everyone else. When we got to the airport the guards stopped us at the gate because we had a few weapons, okay not a few but a lot. Then Mason came and got us out of trouble with the guards. "Mason. What are you doing here?!"Tevor(Jason) asked when we were on our Private Jet. He handed us our old ID's and badges. "Why do we need these?"asked May(Ashley). "Well May, you need them because you are going back to your old selves, with your real names and bagges."said Mason. "Yes! No more hidding!"yelled Lily(Lea). We laughed. "Guys stop laughing at my girlfriend!"said Trevor. "OH MY GOD GUYS! I just realized that Leo is the only one without a girlfriend here!"yelled Gale. I gave him a look. "Honey, you just realized that!?"said May. "Yep!"he said. "May it is a good thing he has you." said Lily. I started to laugh. "Oh shut up!"said May before she hit me with a pillow. "OW!"i said when she pushed me to the floor. "Jeez May no need to get vicious." said Dania.

"So Leo tell us about how you met Kim."said Mark and Amber. "Well it was my first day at Seaford Highschool/Middle school. I was in most deadly place on Earth, the cafeteria. When I heard, with my ninja skills, a swishing noise from behind me. It was an apple. I caught it with my foot, tossed it up in the air and caught it. Then gave it back to its owner, Kim. And was instantly in love with her."i said. "WOW! That sounds like it came from a movie!"said Lily. "I know, anymore stories or things you guys want to know?"i said. They all raised their hands accept Amber, Mark, my grandfather, and Mason. "Okay May what is your question."i said. "What belt in karate is Kim?" May asked. "She is a 3rd degree black belt."I said. "Okay since we all want to know about Kim how 'bout you tell us a lot of things about her, then tell us stories we want to hear."said Dania. "Alright. Well Kim is...diffrent from any girl I have ever met. She doesn't care what people think of her, she will take any guy on in any type of sport, she doesn't like dresses but if she must she will wear one, she can't lie at all, she hates to be called Kimberly or Kimmy, well I am the only one who can call her Kimmy but anyone else your dead, and on the outside she is a cute little lamb but on the inside she is a vicious killer lamb. But those are the things that make her Kim. She's amazing."i said smiling at the end. "OMG! Your love struck!"said Amber, Dania, May, and Lily. "Shut up. Anyway what stories do you guys want to hear?"I said. "OH! Your first date!"said Gale. "Now that's a story! Okay so we had gone out a few times before but this was our first official date.*insert story of two dates and a funeral*."I said. "WOW!"they all said.

"Now that's how you get together with someone!"said Griffin. "Yeah, tell us about your first kiss with Kim."said Trevor. I scratched the back of my neck. "Well... that's two stories.*Insert Karate Games*-"i said before i got interrupted. "Woah, woah. That crazy director put my big brother in a movie where he could have died!"said May. "Anyway the other story is just your basic cliché story. Well it was the day that I left for London. I kissed her right before I left. And you guys are going to call me chicken that I waited about 3 years before I finally got the courage to ask her out."I said. "Okay bro that's just sad."said Mark. "Yeah, anyway what story next?"I said. "Leo, tell them about the time Rudy sold your DoJo!"said May. "Okay, welll...*Insert Kickin' It on our own*. And that's the story of how Rudy sold, then won back the DoJo."I said. "Oh! Leo you have to tell them the story of what happened after you met Kim!"said May. "Leo, how does she know so many stories?!"asked Lily. "Well I a few months ago she wanted to know what happened in Seaford, so I told her. Anyway here's what happened *Insert what happened after he met Kim in first episode*. And that's what happened."I said."Wow"they said. "Yeah. Now how much longer til we get there?"i said. "Actually we have only 5 mins till we land. So who ever needs to change out/in of costume go!"said Mason. May got up and went to change. May came back and her brown curly locks were back instead of her blonde wig. "Nice hair sis."I said. "Oh shut up!"she said. I smirked. We got off the plane and went to the safe house here."Mason tomorrow we have to get my Kim back."I said.

"Alright here is the plan. Okay so Leo will go there at 8am and wait for them to take a nap the swipe the bullets they have. Then after you do that you get out of there fast, no one can see you at all not even Kim can! Then you stay outside till 2 that is when you go in. But if you are not out by 2:30 we will be coming in, and remember we can her what ever you hear and say because you will have an ear piece in you ear. Everyone clear?" he said. "Yes"we all said. For the rest off the day i trained. I felt i had to because i have this gut feeling they have a trap set for me. But like always I train harder when i have a gut feeling. I went to bed around midnight but didn't fall asleep. So around 3 o'clock i got up and went out to sit by the pond in the backyard. After a few mins i heard the door open. "Leo, what are you doing out here you should be asleep."said May after she came and sat next to me. "I should say the same little May. And I'm just worried."I said. "Leo you shouldn't be, you're a great agent and even though we failed before it doesn't count we were only 3!" said May. "I know May but Kim... I am in love with her I mean if something happened to one of you guys of course i would be sad but i could get over it... if something happened to Kim though... I don't know what I'd do."i said. I felt a tear roll down my check at the end. "Leo you can do this."said May hugging me. "Thanks May, now let's try and get some sleep we have a long day a head of us."I said. "Alright, but stop worrying everything will work out fine."said May. We got up and went inside after that. When i was back in bed i fell asleep the second my head touched the pillow. The next morning I got up at 6 o'clock like always and did my morning routine before I left for the warehouse.

When I got there I made sure not to go on the property, they were wide awake. They stayed wide awake all day, well til the time I had to go get Kim. When I walked in I saw my trap as clear as day. Kim was tied to a chair but sitting in a chair pointed towards the door with a gun in her had was my older sister...Layla(Selena Gomez). "What? No no no no no! Not possible! Your dead!" I said stepping back a few steps. "Leo what's going on?"said May through the ear piece. "Oh if it isn't little Leo...and I am far from dead."said Layla. I heard May gasp. "But-but I saw you die!"I said.

*May's POV I bet you guys wanted a change in point of view*

Oh my god! I got up and ran to get into my spy clothing. When I came back I was bombed with question's. "Where do you think your going!"said Mason. I ignored him. I walked back to the ear piece connector thing and told Leo. "Leo you are her weakness. We both know she loved you more than she did me. I am coming with Trevor, Dania and Gale. You will know the plan as soon as I get there!". "Trevor, Dania, Gale suit up!"I yelled at them. They ran back and came back dressed in all black like me. We got our ear pieces on then walked to the door but Mason stood in front of the door. "Get out of my freaking way!" I growled. "No, and don't talk to me that way!"He said. "I said get out of my _fucking_ way!"I said getting mad. "I would stop or do you want to lose you badg?"he said. "If that what it takes to go save my big brothers life!" I said, people gasped when I said big brothers life. I pushed past him with Trevor, Dania, and Gale following close behind me. When we got to the building we climbed up the side. When we got up there I saw an opening in the roof right above Leo. "Guys when I yell now drop in!"I said before I jumped and landed next to Leo. He gave a yelp and Layla screamed. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME FOR THE LAST TIME MAY! And didn't I tell you both never to jump through the ceiling with out my permision?"said Layla. Leo and I glanced at each other, this is our Layla and the old Layla is still in there. "NOW!"I yelled. They jumped from the roof and landed behind Leo and I. Leo knows my plan because he heard it through the ear piece and they are dressed as ninja's. I nodded to Trevor who pulled out a knife and put it against Leo's throat. Layla's and Kim's eyes widened while Leo stood still not even wincing when it some blood fell. "Drop the gun!"said Dania. Layla dropped the gun. "Now kick it away!*she did*Now walk to the door!"said Gale. She did. Then Dania and Trevor, who took the knife from Leo's throat, followed her with their guns drew. They were to lead her back to the safe house.

*No one POV*

After Layla left the room Leo, and May told Gale to untie Kim while they deal with some unfinished business. They went to the office and found Bruce and Emily knocked out from drinking beer, so they called for back up to help them drag them to jail but that was after they put the hand cuffs on them. When they went back out Kim came running over to Leo who engulfed her in a hug before he kissed her. Things seemed normal but Leo had a gut feeling things were far from over.


	2. AN

Hi people of earth! I can't update this story right now because I have so many stories going on and I want to finish them so bad. I thought I could do this but I can't. I have 8 stories I am writing right now, I thought I could do It but I can't so I put this story on hold, it will be the 3rd off hold!

Love a sad Author


End file.
